Eine seltsame Nacht und ein seltsames Ende
by Bringhimup
Summary: Oneshot: Es geht um eine seltsame Nacht auf einem Friedhof, in der Voldemort sein Ende, Harry seine Mutter und Draco Malfoy seine Erlösung findet. Sie ist nicht ernst gemeint. Nicht wirklich. Warnung: Inzest. Harry:Inferi!Lily


**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Authors Note:** Diese Geschichte ist nicht ernst gemeint und wurde auch nicht Beta gelesen. Alle Fehler sind also auf meinem Mist gewachsen und ich bitte darum, diese zu entschuldigen. Diese Story entstand aus einem Plotbunny heraus, der mich nicht los lies und wurde in etwa drei Stunden und in zwei Sitzungen geschrieben. Es soll ein bisschen lustig sein und bringt hoffentlich den einen oder anderen von Euch zum Lachen. Wenn nur einer lacht, reicht das schon. Diese Geschichte wird niemals fortgesetzt werden. Niemals.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte enthält vielleicht ... okay, okay ... sie enthält mit Sicherheit einige etwas verstörende Elemente und sollte nicht von Kindern gelesen werden. Auf gar keinen Fall. Das meine ich ernst. Sie ist nicht ohne Grund mit einem M-Rating versehen und gehört vielleicht sogar noch höher eingestuft, obwohl es bei einer "solchen" Geschichte hoffentlich nicht allzu eng gesehen werden muss. Schließlich ist das alles nur Spaß und soll nur dazu dienen, euch allen die Zeit zu vertreiben.

**-**

**Eine seltsame Nacht und ein seltsames Ende**

**-**

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Hedwig ihrem Besitzer eine anonyme Nachricht überbrachte. Normalerweise hätte Harry Potter sich nicht auf das Treffen eingelassen, welches mit dem Schreiben erbeten worden war, doch vertraute er seiner schneeweißen Eule bedingungslos. Wenn sie den Absender als vertrauenswürdig einstufte, würde Harry dies auch tun.

Er warf noch einen Blick auf Hermine und Ron, die beide über ihren Büchern und vor dem Feuer eingeschlafen waren, und las dann noch einmal die kurze Mitteilung.

_Wenn du auch noch den letzten Horkrux vernichten willst, triff mich auf dem High Gate Friedhof in London.  
Allein. 2:00 Uhr. Du wirst es nicht bereuen._

Noch immer war Harry ein wenig skeptisch, doch war der Brief immerhin von einer Frau mit makelloser Schrift verfasst worden, was seine Befürchtung weiter reduzierte, es könnte sich beim Absender um einen Todesser handeln. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass Bellatrix eine solch schöne Schrift haben würde.

Noch einmal ließ er sich den Inhalt durch den Kopf gehen und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Tatsächlich war er nur noch einen Horkrux von seinem ultimativen Sieg über Voldemort entfernt, hatte er doch mit Hermine und Ron in den letzten beiden Jahren drei weitere Horkruxe vernichten können. Zwar hatte Ron dabei beide Beine verloren und Ginny, Remus und Tonks waren leider getötet worden, doch stand nun nur noch Nagini zwischen Harry und ihrem Herrn.

Opfer waren unvermeidlich und vielleicht auch notwendig, weshalb Harry auch kein allzu schlechtes Gewissen plagte, wie es noch vor zwei Jahren der Fall gewesen wäre. Er war nur unendlich dankbar, dass Hermine noch am Leben war, hätte er doch ohne ihre Hilfe niemals herausgefunden, dass Voldemort den Sarkophag von Rowena Ravenclaw zu einem Horkrux gemacht hatte.

Ihr verdankte er einfach alles, was vielleicht auch der Grund war, weshalb er sich in den letzten beiden Jahren in sie verliebt hatte. Er wusste inzwischen durch ein Gespräch mit ihr, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, sich jedoch noch nicht auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einlassen konnte, hatte sie Ron gegenüber doch starke Schuldgefühle, weil dieser seine Beine doch durch eine Falle verloren hatte, welche von Hermine übersehen worden war. Zudem hatte Ron auch nach zwei Jahren noch immer nicht überwunden, dass Hermine die Beziehung mit ihm nach nur einem Kuss und fünfminütiger Dauer wieder beendet hatte. Harry wusste von Hermine, dass sie noch immer regelmäßig erschauerte, wenn sie an diesen feuchten Kuss zurückdachte und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Zwar hatte er ein bisschen Mitleid mit seinem besten Kumpel, der trotz allem immer zu ihm gehalten hatte, selbst jetzt noch, obwohl es ihn seine Beine und damit auch eine mögliche Quidditchkarriere gekostet hatte, doch war Harry auch dankbar, dass Hermine sich in ihn und nicht in Ron verliebt hatte.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Schönheit im Wohnzimmer und verließ dann die Blockhütte, welche sie im Wald von Sherwood angemietet hatten.

Harry dachte noch einmal an die möglichen Gefahren des heutigen Treffens, doch verdrängte er diese schnell. Voldemort musste sterben. Bald habe ich dich, dachte er, während er ein wenig abwesend grinste. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und disapparierte.

Er tauchte in London wieder auf, nicht weit vom Eingang des Friedhofs entfernt. Leise huschte er näher heran und warf in einem unbeobachteten Moment seinen Tarnumhang über seinen Körper. Er schlich sich auf den Friedhof und bewegte sich in Richtung der Mitte vor. Die vielen Gräber machten ihn dabei ein wenig nervös, hatte er auf Friedhöfen doch nicht unbedingt die besten Erfahrungen gemacht.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute erreichte er eine größere freie Fläche und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Grabstein. Er wartete. Eine Minute, zwei, drei, fünf. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch war Harry absichtlich etwas früher gekommen, hoffte er doch so, das Risiko für sein Leben weiter minimieren zu können.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch und blickte sich in die entsprechende Richtung um. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt kam plötzlich jemand auf ihn zugetorkelt. Zuerst vermutete Harry nur einen Betrunkenen, doch stellte sich dank des hellen Mondlichtes schnell heraus, dass es kein normaler Mensch war. Es war ein Inferi. Harry zuckte ängstlich zusammen. War es etwa doch eine Falle? Er begab sich umgehend in Angriffsstellung und hielt nach Todessern Ausschau. Nur war da niemand.

Der Inferi kam näher. Schnell wurde Harry klar, dass es sich dabei einmal um eine Frau gehandelt haben musste. Noch schneller wurde ihm dann allerdings klar, dass es nicht irgendein weiblicher Inferi war. Schockiert stieß Harry ein leises Japsen aus und verriet damit wohl seine Position, hielt der Inferi doch nun genau auf ihn zu.

Harry konnte nicht fassen, was er dort sah. Es war Lily Potter. Seine eigene Mutter. Was macht sie hier, fragte Harry sich verstört. Dabei war er so von ihrer Anwesenheit gefesselt, dass er seinen Tarnumhang verlor, der einfach zu Boden glitt. Ungläubig machte er einen Schritt in Lilys Richtung und bereitete sich bereits darauf vor, seine eigene Mutter zu erlösen und zurück in die Nachwelt zu schicken.

Lily wankte auf ihren Sohn zu. »H-a-rr-yyyy«, stöhnte sie grummelnd.

Harry erschauderte. Seine Mutter erkannte ihn offensichtlich, was ihm die Aufgabe, sie zu töten, nicht leichter machte. »Es tut mir so leid, Mum«, sagte er und hob den Zauberstab, um die tödlichen Flammen heraufzubeschwören. Seine Hand zitterte dabei ein wenig, nahm es ihn doch wirklich mit.

»Lie-be d-d-dich, H-arr-yyy«, sagte Lily und öffnete ihre Arme in einer ausholenden Geste. Sie wollte ihn offensichtlich umarmen. Dabei entblößte sie allerdings ihre großen Brüste, die bei jedem ihrer langsamen und unbeholfenen Schritte erbebten.

Harry stutzte. Zuerst war er verwirrt, weil Lily nur so wenig trug, doch legte sich das schnell. Bei genauerer Betrachtung kam es ihm nämlich ziemlich logisch vor, waren ihre Sachen doch inzwischen zwangsläufig stark verwest.

Allerdings war er nicht nur deswegen verwirrt. Zum ersten Mal im Leben sah er nackte Brüste, auch wenn sie ein wenig ... grünlich aussahen und konnte sich eine Reaktion nicht verkneifen. Seine Hose wurde mit jeder Sekunde enger. Es irritierte ihn gewaltig, was ihn gleichzeitig aber nur noch mehr erregte. Bin ich völlig krank, fragte er sich, während er zögerte, seine Mutter für immer auszulöschen.

Natürlich hatte er eine zweiwöchige Beziehung mit Ginny hinter sich, doch hatte sie ihm in der Zeit nicht mal gestattet, ihre Brüste oberhalb ihres Pullovers anzufassen, weshalb es Harry natürlich nun besonders in den Fingern juckte. Er war es leid, mit neunzehn Jahren noch immer so unschuldig wie ein Baby zu sein, während um ihn herum einfach jeder Sex hatte. Verdammt, dachte Harry, sogar Neville hatte schon Sex.

Erneut stutzte er kurz, wurde ihm doch bewusst, dass auch Hermine und Ron noch keinen Sex gehabt hatten. Trotzdem, dachte er trotzig, es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich auch endlich zum Schuss komme.

Natürlich hätte er auf Hermine warten zu können, die er auch wirklich liebte, doch war er sich nicht einmal sicher, überhaupt solange überleben zu können, was die Situation jetzt nur Verwirrender aber auch deutlich Verlockender machte. Keiner würde es jemals erfahren ... oder doch? Er sah sich um. Niemand sonst war auf dem Friedhof zu sehen. Er musste eine Entscheidung fällen. Entweder erlöste er Lily jetzt … oder später ... viel später.

»Ich liebe dich auch, Mum«, sagte Harry schließlich und wischte eine Träne von seiner Wange. Er kam etwas näher und steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche.

Lily wankte weiter auf ihren Sohn zu und wollte ihn zum ersten Mal nach über siebzehn Jahren in die Arme schließen. Sie lächelte dabei und hatte selbst eine Träne der Freude im Auge. Als sie ihn dann aber endlich erreichte, war sie überrascht, als sie seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten spürte. Beinahe liebevoll drückte er zu und ließ seine Daumen über ihre harten Brustwarzen gleiten. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen. Erinnerungsfetzen blitzten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, die sie fast zwei Dekaden in die Vergangenheit zurückführten.

Sie stutzte. Was passiert hier eigentlich, fragte sich Lily und blickte den jungen Mann in ihren Armen an. Er sah beinahe wie James aus und hatte das gleiche dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht, dass auch James immer aufgesetzt hatte, sobald er mit ihren Brüsten spielen durfte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen.

Oh Gott ... dass ist doch mein Sohn, dachte sie fast verzweifelt, bis sich plötzlich seine Erektion an ihrer Vulva rieb, die nur von einem winzigen Stofffetzen bedeckt war. Dabei brachte Harry Säfte in Wallung, die zwei Dekaden lang nicht in Wallung gebracht worden waren und von denen Lily nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass sie noch immer in Wallung gebracht werden konnten. Sie vergaß ihre Mission.

Wie von allein wanderte Lilys Hand an die richtige Stelle und ließ nun Harrys Lippen ein lautes Stöhnen entweichen. Beide begriffen nicht so wirklich, was passierte, doch waren sie plötzlich nackt und in den Armen des anderen. Dabei musste sich Harry beinahe verzweifelt Rosendüfte vorstellen, roch Lily doch bereits ein wenig … ranzig, doch was nahm Mann für eine schnelle Nummer und das Verlieren der Jungfräulichkeit nicht alles in Kauf.

Minuten später schwebten Harry und Lily im Himmel. Er ... weil er endlich keine Jungfrau mehr war und nur noch wenige Stöße davon entfernt war, endlich seinen Samen nicht mehr nur in ein Taschentuch zu ejakulieren, sondern in den warmen und ... modrigen Leib einer ... mehr oder weniger ... weiblichen Leiche ... seiner eigenen Mutter. Ach, scheiß doch drauf, dachte Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Lily dagegen war im Himmel, weil es für sie so einfach war, sich James statt Harry vorzustellen, vor allem wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Dass er sich unglaublich … ungeschickt anstellte, so wie auch James bei ihrem ersten Mal, konnte sie verzeihen, gab Harry ihr doch immerhin für einige Augenblicke ihre Menschlichkeit zurück, wofür sie ihm auf ewig dankbar sein würde.

Laut stöhnend erreichte Harry seinen Höhepunkt und brach erschöpft auf dem ... fauligen Leib seiner Mutter zusammen, die sich aber immerhin warm anfühlte und damit lebendig genug. Obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als einfach nur die Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen, hielt ihn ein fieses und lautes Lachen davon ab. Er drehte den Kopf und erblickte Voldemort, der mit gezücktem Stab auf ihn zukam. Shit!

»Harry Potter ... du dummer Junge. Erwische ich dich doch, wie von Draco Malfoy vorhergesagt, mit heruntergelassener Hose und das auch noch auf dem ... sexy Leib deiner eigenen Mutter.« Voldemort warf einen weiteren überraschten Blick auf Lily und war schockiert, dass sich auch bei ihm in der Hose noch etwas regen konnte. Es war immerhin vier Dekaden her. Dunkle Rituale hatten auch ihre Nachteile.

»Verpiss dich, Tom. Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?«, fragte Harry trotzig, auch wenn er innerlich vor Angst zitterte. Warum musste Voldemort auch gerade jetzt auftauchen und was hatte Draco Malfoy damit zu tun. Verwirrung ergriff Besitz von seinem Hirn.

»Reg dich ab Potter«, erwiderte Voldemort und zielte mit seinem Stab auf Harrys Kopf. Er wandte seinen Blick Lily zu und ... lächelte … freundlich. Zum ersten Mal … nach fünf Dekaden. »Du siehst gut aus, Lily. Viel besser, als ich nach all den Jahren erwartet hätte.«

»D-Danke«, erwiderte Lily schüchtern, aber giggelnd wie ein Schulmädchen. Es kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man von seinem Schöpfer ein solches Kompliment bekam.

»Sag, Potter«, fragte Voldemort zögernd und nachdenklich. Einige Dinge schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Dinge, die er niemals in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Aber wollte und konnte er das wirklich tun? »Wie wär's, wenn du einfach von hier verschwindest. Normalerweise würde ich dich ja töten, aber ich möchte es mir mit deiner Mutter nicht verscherzen.« Er schenkte Lily ein weiteres Lächeln. »Sie hätte es sicher nicht gern, wenn ich ihren einzigen Sohn töten würde. Diesmal wirklich.«

»Da hast d-du recht, m-mein M-Meister«, erwiderte Lily ernst.

»Meister?«, fragte Harry überrascht. »Er ist noch immer dein Meister?« Abscheu war in seiner Stimme.

»E-Er hat mich sch-schließlich vor zwei W-Wochen w-wieder zum L-Leben erweckt«, sagte Lily ein bisschen entschuldigend.

»Das dachte ich mir ja ... aber ich dachte auch, ich bin jetzt dein … Meister.« Harry war enttäuscht. »Haben wir beide nicht eben ein uraltes Ritual durchgeführt, welches schon von den Höhlenmenschen erdacht worden war? Bedeutet es dir denn gar nichts?«

»H-Harry, so g-gut warst d-du auch ni-nicht. Ich bin n-nicht m-mal ge-kommen.« Harry errötete.

»Da können wir Abhilfe schaffen!«, sagte Voldemort und kam einen Schritt näher. »Mach Platz, Potter und lass einen richtigen Mann ran.«

»Du spinnst wohl, Tom. Ich lass dich doch nicht auf meine Mum.«

»A-aber ... a-ber«, erwiderte Lily beschwichtigend. »Es ist g-genug von m-mir für alle da.«

Harry wandte sich ob dieser Worte von seiner Mutter ab und übergab sich. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was auf diese Worte hätte folgen können … folgen sollte.

»So empfindlich, Potter?«, fragte Voldemort hämisch.

»Halt doch einfach mal die Klappe.«

»Sobald du auf Lily Platz machst.«

Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass er noch immer mit seiner Mutter vereint war und erhob sich von ihr. Mit einem Handschwenk entfernte er die ... Grünlichen ... Bläulichen und ... oh Gott … auch noch bräunlichen Flüssigkeiten von seinen Genitalen und zog sich - mehrmals erschaudernd - seine Sachen wieder an. Als er sich umdrehte, lag Voldemort bereits auf Lily und hechelte wie ein Asthmakranker nach einem Marathonlauf.

Harry stellte Blickkontakt mit seiner Mutter her, die ... lächelte und leise ... stöhnte. Beinahe wollte er sich angewidert abdrehen. Die schmatzenden Geräusche, die bei jeder von Voldemorts Bewegungen an sein Ohr drangen, trugen nur dazu bei, dass es Harry mit jeder Sekunde schlechter ging. Plötzlich zwinkerte Lily ihm zu und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf einen großen Stein, der sich hinter Harry befand. Sie zwinkerte erneut. Deutlich verunsichert ging Harry hinter den Stein und traf dort auf einen knieenden ... Draco Malfoy. Shit!

»Setz ihm schon ein Ende, Potter«, sagte Draco und reichte Harry ein seltsam leuchtendes Schwert.

»Das kann ich nicht«, erwiderte Harry ein bisschen verzweifelt. »Erst muss Nagini sterben, sonst kommt er wieder zurück.«

»Du meinst seine Schlange?«, fragte Draco grinsend. Hinter seinem Rücken holte er einen großen Schlangenkopf hervor und warf ihn auf den Boden. »Beeil dich jetzt. Ich glaube, der Dunkle Lord hält nicht mehr lange durch!« Harry stutzte mal wieder. Die ganze Nacht war reichlich surreal verlaufen und er hoffte inzwischen, dass er das Ganze nur träumte.

Zögernd nahm Harry das Schwert und ging zu Voldemort zurück, der sich inzwischen wie eine alte Dampflok vor einer Kesselexplosion anhörte. Lily lächelte nun breiter, sah sie doch das Schwert von Ravenclaw in Harrys Hand und wusste, dass Lord Voldemort bald ausgespielt hatte. Harry stellte sich neben Tom und schlug ihm den Kopf ab.

Es dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bis sich Voldemorts Körper in Staub aufgelöst hatte und vom Wind hin fortgeweht worden war. Verwirrt blieb Harry zurück, war der Endkampf für ihn doch irgendwie ein bisschen zu sehr ein Antiklimax, vor allem wenn er diese, mit seinen bisherigen Begegnungen mit dem selbsternannten Dunklen Lord verglich.

Er blickte auf seine Mutter hinab. Aus ihrer … Poöffnung flossen … seltsame Flüssigkeiten hinaus. Harry stutzte mehr als je zuvor und wandte sich angewidert ab. »Wie konntest du? Auch noch Analverkehr mit V-Volde...mort«, fragte er geschockt und erneut kurz vor dem Erbrechen stehend.

Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Das war s-sicher k-keine A-Absicht. Er hat e-einfach nur nicht das r-richtige L-Loch gefunden. Er war wohl a-auch n-noch eine J-Jungfrau.«

»Igitt«, erwiderte Harry, war gleichzeitig aber seltsamerweise ein bisschen stolz auf sich, hatte er doch immerhin im ersten Versuch die richtige Körperöffnung benutzt.

Draco Malfoy stand plötzlich hinter ihm und schlug Harry auf die Schulter. »Gut gemacht. Endlich ist er tot. Nun können wir alle glücklich leben.« Draco half Lily auf die Beine und reichte ihr seinen Umhang. »Auch von dir gute Arbeit, Lily. Lief alles genau nach Plan.«

Lily stutzte. »Genau nach P-Plan? Es stand nur im P-Plan ... d-das ich mit Voldem-mort schlafe. Ich habe nicht g-geplant, mit Harry S-Sex zu h-haben.«

»Aber ich«, erwiderte Malfoy zufrieden grinsend.

»Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr«, sagte Harry, dem inzwischen richtig Übel war. Ein solcher Plan war in seinen Augen einfach nur krank.

Draco wandte sich zu Harry um und lachte. »Musst du auch nicht verstehen, Potter. Du musst nur wissen, dass deine Mutter mit vielen anderen Inferi nach einem großen Ritual erwacht war und von meiner Mutter sofort erkannt wurde. Sie zog sie umgehend zur Seite, noch bevor Voldemort sie hatte sehen können, begriff sie doch sogleich, die vor ihr liegenden Möglichkeiten. Auch wenn es uns nicht leicht fiel, gaben wir ihr ihre Persönlichkeit zurück und setzten sie über alle Geschehnisse in Kenntnis. Zusammen mit deiner Mutter und meiner Mutter heckte ich dann einen Plan aus, um Voldemort endlich auszuschalten. Da dieser Plan aber nie funktioniert hätte, was die beiden … Frauen aber typischer Weise nicht einsehen wollten, habe ich ihn ein wenig ... abgewandelt und dafür gesorgt, dass alles so läuft, wie es gelaufen ist.«

»Ich verstehe noch immer nicht«, sagte Harry völlig verwirrt.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. »Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Der Lord musste seine ganze Energie und Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Sache richten, damit sogar du ihn würdest töten können. Das war mir von Anfang an klar. Deshalb habe ich auch dafür gesorgt, dass er dich beim Sex mit deiner Mutter erwischt, für die er schon immer ... nun ja ... eine kleine Schwäche hatte, wie Snape mir schon vor langer Zeit offenbart hatte. Mir war klar, dass er auf jeden Fall mit ihr würde schlafen wollen, sobald er dich erstmal mit ihr gesehen hat.«

Nun schien auch Lily verstört zu sein. »W-wieso musste ... e-er m-mich mit H-Harry sehen?«

Malfoy blickte zu Lily. »Weil der Lord eigentlich Impotent und zwangsweise einer der größten Voyeure auf dieser Erde war. Ich wusste, dass du allein nicht reichen würdest«, erwiderte er zufrieden. »Beide Teile waren unverzichtbar. Der voyeuristische Anteil aber auch die Lily-Komponente.«

»Aber woher wusstest du, dass ich mit meiner Mutter schlafen würde?«, fragte Harry, der von den Ereignissen der Nacht noch immer völlig fertig war, während plötzlich Narcissa Malfoy auf den Friedhof appariert kam.

Draco wandte sich seiner Mutter zu und zog sie in seine Arme, ehe er ihr seine Zunge in den Rachen rammte. Nun war Harry noch verwirrter als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Ich glaube, ich lasse mich einweisen, dachte er kopfschüttelnd.

Draco dagegen ließ sich nicht stören und massierte die Brüste seiner Mutter und fasste ihr immer wieder gierig in den Schritt, bis Narcissa laut seinen Namen stöhnte. Nach einigen Minuten ließ er endlich von ihr ab und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, der bereits ein wenig ungeduldig auf seine Erklärung wartete. »Potter ... mir war absolut klar, dass du deiner Mutter nicht würdest widerstehen können ... selbst in ihrem ... aasigen Zustand.« Draco grinste breit und griff seiner eigenen Mutter an den Po. Auch Narcissa grinste dabei zufrieden. »Ein Muttersöhnchen erkennt schließlich einen anderen, wenn er ihn sieht.«

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn und fiel nach hinten über. Mit einer solchen Antwort hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet, nicht einmal in einer solch seltsamen Nacht.

Ende


End file.
